Talk:Chris Winters/@comment-26854668-20150901230015
heres the second part of my date idea! p.s the shooter was NOT Sophia.... :D Chris, Ethan, Lisa and addison are waiting at the LA hospital to hear how you are doing. Chris, Ethan, Lisa and addison are waiting at the LA hospital to hear how you are doing. Several hours after getting there. the doctor comes into the waiting room. “ hello mr. winters, I’m doctor flanagan, I’ll be taking care of MC.” Chris stands up “Oh how is he/she?” chris asks frantically, “ As of know, MC is going through extensive surgery, the bullet nearly hit her heart, you’re lucky he/she is even alive right now. MC needs 8-12 hours of surgery left and a few days to rest, Then we’ll see how he/shes going.” Chris knees shudder and he collapses into his chair. He buries his face in his hands and breathes loudly. Addison bursts out into tears and Lisa comforts her, Tears about to fall too, Ethan leaning in the corner is silent and stoned face. “I’m sorry everyone, Dr. Flanagan says, I’ll i can do is tell you how the surgeons are doing.” and with that dr. Flanagan disappears down the next hallway. Chris pulls out his phone and sends this text to everyone on his contacts. “Hey guys you might not see very much of me lately, My fiance was shot in the chest and is in the LA hospital” Chris gets texts from his brothers and friends immediately “chris im so sorry, I hope MC is going to be ok. - Sean” Chris shuts off his phone, leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. It’s several hours later when he wakes up to the sound of talking. It’s Dr. Flanagan talking to a receptionist. Chris looks around and sees that all your friends are gone. Chris stands up and runs to the Dr. “Dr. Flanagan! chris says, do you know where…” “All your friends are in Mc’s room, number 372” He replies. Chris runs down the hallway, makes a few turns and is in front of your door. He opens it and sees Lisa, Ethan and Addison gathered around a bed. Chris walks through them and sees you laying on the bed, sleeping. He sits and stares at you tears in his eyes. Ethan puts his and on Chris shoulder. “MC is going to be alright. he says. he/she will just be asleep for a few days, Right now our main priority is finding out who did it.” “I’ll go talk to Loranie, she’s the housekeeper who saw what happened.” says Chris. “No I will says Addison, You should stay with MC. and get some rest. Ethan is already filing the report and lisa is going to take care of the media.” Chris thanked them, but didn't complain. And they all parted ways. Ethan went to the LAPD to file the police report. he walked up the steps and through the door. “i’d like to file a police report” he said. The secretary pulled out some paper, asked him some questions and Ethan was off. Meanwhile Lisa was greeted by the huge swarm of press outside the hospital “what is MC’s condition lisa?” “you’re a good friend of MC’s Lisa tell us what happened?” “how do you feel Lisa?” Lisa sighed and started answering questions. Later: Addison pulled up in front of Chris mansion and rang the doorbell. A prim maid answered the door. “Bonjour mademoiselle, How may i help you? "Hey, I'm looking for Loranie" the housekeeper smiled "that is me how may I help you?" "You saw what happened with MC I was wondering if you would tell me " Addison asked. "Of course Loranie said. I was looking at at MC through the window and saw her/Him collapse. So I rushed out to the back patio and saw a person dressed in black climb over the very tall fence. So I called 911 and you know the rest." "Thank you Loranie." Said Addison and walked down the steps. Just seconds later Addison got a text from Chris. "MC's awake" Ethan was the last to get to the hospital but when he did he had to fight his way through reporters and cameras and even hospital staff to see MC When he finally got to tour room he saw Chris holding your hand and talking to you. You saw Ethan and smiled even bigger as he came closer to hug you. As you were talking with all your friends you hear a knock on the door. Lisa walks over to the door and opens it to see no one; but there was a letter on the ground. Lisa picks it up and walks it over to you. “Here you go MC she said. It has your name on it.” You open the letter and read it in silence. you hand it off to Chris with tears in your eyes. After Chris reads it he’s silent. Chris says worriedly “We have to get you out of here MC”